


Feathers of Purple

by bluetoast



Series: Birds of a Feather [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Dean is a Whovian, F/M, Mean teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off with something that sort of made sense. Liesel Coulter was having a little trouble in preschool. Then, almost as soon as the teachers mentioned it, it seemed forgotten. Then came two separate incidents - one where she distrupted class by talking, and another one reporting she was fighting Daleks - or rather, trash cans - as a game. Dean and Ignacia can't understand why their little girl is acting out - until Halloween, when one phone call and one visit makes everything clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> The incident Ignacia mentions about Bela Karoli in this story is true. You can read about it in his autobiography, _Feel No Fear_.

_Your daughter does not speak coherent English._

Dean Coulter felt like lunging across the desk and punching the so-called 'head teacher' of the Stanford University Educational Development School. The place existed for two reasons – a place for children of professors and some students to attend and for education majors in the undergrad program a taste of what school was like, so that student teaching didn't shock the hell out of them. Telling him that his daughter didn't speak clearly felt like an insult.

So Liesel's English wasn't perfect.

Exactly how many coherent three year old kids were there in the world? 

She was a child who, for all extents and purposes, lived with parents who spoke English as their second language. Her ASL was close to flawless, in Dean's mind. Her English... well, he could understand her and so what if she occasionally mixed up a few words and said them in Romanian instead? Would this woman be bitching about Liesel's language skills if she was alternately speaking _Spanish_ instead? 

“Mr. Coulter?” The woman folded her hands over a file, a rather smug smile on her face. “While there are only a few children in our preschool program, we do not have the capabilities to help your daughter's English skills become level with her peers.”

“I was unaware that a child of three was expected to have the speaking skills of one that is six.” He straightened his shoulders slightly. “The school year has barely started, I believe that just being with other children will help her speaking skills progress.”

“Be that as it may, the faculty cannot...”

Dean stood, the urge to punch the woman still strong. “I understand. You do not want my daughter in the school.” 

“Now, that is not the case.” She held up her hand. “Please, sit... I am merely stating that it would be of a great help if you would find a way to work with her at home on her English.”

He sat down, frowning. “What do you suggest?”

*  
“Who does that woman think she is!” Ignacia's cheeks were pink with rage. “Telling us our daughter doesn't talk well!” She slammed the door of the fridge after putting the last of the dinner leftovers inside. “I'm willing to bet all the other three year old kids over there still pee in their pants!”

Dean smothered a laugh. “She's an over-educated hag.” He pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. “Perhaps she's insanely jealous that Lis knows how to communicate in three languages and all she can manage is one. If that.”

Ignacia snorted and pulled away so he could read her lips. “I wish I'd have gone with you. She would have learned some choice words in Romanian.” She went and sat down at their small kitchen table. “Then again, perhaps it is best that I didn't.” She frowned. “I'm sorry, but I don't really approve of Sam watching Liesel.”

He rubbed his temple as he sat down, glad that Liesel was already in bed for the night. “I think it's his current girlfriend that's the issue there.”

She shook her head. “It's such a shame he and Jess broke up. I liked that woman.”

“So did I.” He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. “Sam, unfortunately did not have the best role model in relationships growing up.”

“Then explain why Adam isn't like Sam.” Ignacia rested her arms on the table, mild amusement on her face.

“I think John expected more out of Sam than he did of Adam. I have no idea what sort of person Kate Winchester is.” He frowned. “Only that she must suffer from occasional lapses of common sense.”

She stood up, arms akimbo. “Dean Michael Coulter, shame on you.” She shook her head. “Talking that way about someone you don't know.”

He managed a weak grin, knowing she was replying to his sarcasm with teasing. “Get me started on the USOC. They'll hear me in Auckland once I get going.”

She shook her head and planted a kiss on the top of his head. “I'm going to get a shower.”

“All right. I'm going to see if I can get a good bulk of work done so I can get to bed at a reasonable time. Reasonable meaning before midnight.” Dean retrieved his backpack and set on the kitchen table, getting out his laptop and books. Come this weekend, he and Ignacia could come up with a way to work on their little girl's English.

*

Ignacia had learned English out of necessity, rather than choice. She knew chunks of phrases in German, French and Italian, and some in Russian – the language her father refused to listen to. English had been taught at the school in Deva with little regard for the slang terms and subtext the language was full of. Words with multiple meanings, none of them related (such as duck) and just getting things out clearly at times seemed hard. She supposed her English skills could be considered above average – she'd read about Bela Karoli's horrific mistake in thinking that 'son of a bitch' wasn't offensive and that it merely meant 'puppy' – and was glad when she had to put her English to practical use, she'd had people around to explain what things meant. 

Liesel's English was almost as good as hers. 

The suggestions from Liesel's school weren't exactly encouraging. The remark about trying to only speak English around her she found insulting. Dean and Lis could carry on a conversation in ASL like it was nothing and half the time, _she_ used ASL to talk to Lis as well. Ignacia had nearly laughed when the craze of teaching babies sign language started – she'd heard parents of her students at the gym talking about it. 

She tucked her pillow more firmly under her chin, listening as Dean finished up in the bathroom. It was nearly midnight and while she'd gone to bed two hours ago, she'd not been able to fall asleep. She sighed and closed her eyes as Dean came into the room.

“It's no good faking, I know you're still awake.” There was a shift in the bed as he got in it. 

She turned over, smiling faintly. “I keep forgetting how good you are at reading body language.”

He chuckled and leaned towards her, kissing her softly. “You need the rest more than I do. Don't those little girls have an exhibition coming up soon?” 

“It's they who need the rest, not I.” She rested her head against his chest as he turned out the lights and put his arm around her. How could he make her feel so safe in such a simple gesture? She sighed and then an idea came to her. Dean was good at reading body language – she had expanded her vocabulary by reading books. “That's it.” She sat up, causing Dean to do the same and turn on the light.

“What's wrong?” He turned towards the door. “Is Lis awake?” 

“No.” She set her hand on his arm, drawing his attention. “I know how we can help Liesel's English. We'll teach her how to read.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, paused and sat back. “Do you think that would work?”

“Do you know what reading did for my vocabulary? I read half the young adult books at the library before we were married and I know that just made it that much easier to communicate.”

He chuckled tiredly. “I know.” He kissed her again. “And I think it's a wonderful idea.”

She smiled. “All right. Now that that's decided, I think we can get some much needed sleep.”

He laughed outright and turned off the light and the two of them snuggled back under the covers.

*

Liesel wasn't sure why her parents were teaching her how to read. She already knew her letters and numbers, but she had to admit, it was sort of fun. It was the weekend and mommy had to go out of town for work. She wasn't sure where Portland was. Then again, she only point to three places on the map with certainty; California, where she and her mommy and daddy lived. Maryland, where grandma and grandpa lived, and Romania, where gran and granddad lived. She slipped out of bed, picked up her stuffed bunny and wandered into the main room of the apartment. Daddy was sitting on the couch, punching buttons on one of the remotes. (She wasn't allowed to touch those.) She was almost level with the arm of the couch when her daddy saw her.

“Can't sleep, bug?” 

She shook her head. “What are you watching?” She spoke and signed at the same time, in case she messed up in her signing – Daddy did the same when he talked to her usually, just because it was easier that way.

 _“Doctor Who.”_ He pulled her up onto the couch next to him. “Now if you get scared, you're allowed to cover your eyes.”

“Won't get scared.” She hugged her rabbit tightly and then frowned as the show started. “That's a really long scarf...”

*  
“Well, the good news is, the student teachers think it's wonderful Liesel has been fighting Daleks in class. The bad news is, the teachers themselves are not.” Ignacia smirked. “Honestly, what do these teachers want?”

Dean sighed, pushed his textbook away and shook his head. “Given the utter junk there is for little girls these days, I thought letting her watch _Doctor Who_ was perfectly fine.”

“She likes it and it's not giving her any nightmares. I personally don't see any harm. It's not as if she thinks her classmates are Daleks. I think she's only gone after trashcans.” She frowned. “Although I think she might think her teachers are Cybermen.”

“Oh, I won't let Lis watch an episode with the Cybermen in it. They gave me nightmares when I was ten.” He smiled, relaxing his shoulders. “Although I am tempted to switch her to a different school. They haven't even remarked on how well Lis's speaking skills have progressed.”

*  
Liesel did her best to repress her tears as she curled up in bed. She hadn't been the one making all the noise in class today. She wasn't the one who should have been punished – it wasn't her fault! But the teacher had given her mommy a note at the end of the day and mommy hadn't been happy with her. She tried to explain when they got home, but mommy hadn't listened. Daddy told her it was wrong to lie and she'd been sent to bed without any dessert. 

No TV watching _Doctor Who_ with daddy after dinner either. 

It wasn't fair! It was a different girl in her class who had done it! This wasn't the first time it'd happened either. Back at the beginning of school, she'd had a note for her parents and that had made mommy and daddy sad. Nothing made sense anymore and she'd rather forget school all together if all her teachers were going to be mean and blame her for someone else misbehaving.

It wasn't fair.

**  
Dean was about ready to scream. He had just been called by Liesel's school because her Halloween costume had been deemed inappropriate and he needed to take her home. His daughter had come to school dressed as the Fourth Doctor, how in the world was that wrong? He came into the school office and found one of the student teachers, and a dark haired, blue eyed girl he didn't recognize sitting there. The girl was dressed in a costume that looked like a cross between Ariel and Princess Jasmine – not wholly awful, but rather impractical for school. 

“Mr. Coulter, I'm sorry about this, but what...” The secretary, Mrs Hayworth, started speaking.

He held up his hand to silence her. “Mrs. Hayworth, this isn't Liesel.” He crouched down to the girl's level, offering her a small smile. “Are you in Liesel's class?”

She nodded. “You talk funny.” 

Dean had a little trouble understanding her – she must have a stammer or other speech impediment. “What's your name?” 

“Leslie Coulter.” She replied, her eyes brimming with tears. He hoped he wasn't scaring her.

He repeated the name back to her, making sure he understood her and she nodded. Dean shook his head and stood up, facing the secretary. “This girl's name is Leslie – my daughter's name is Liesel.” 

The secretary went scarlet and started working on her computer. Leslie meanwhile, had started crying. The student teacher looked almost as embarrassed as the woman behind the desk and Dean handed the child a tissue, since it seemed no one else had the common sense to do so. As he stood there, looking from the child and student teacher and back at the secretary he had to wonder – how many other times had Liesel and this girl been mixed up?

*  
Liesel didn't know why she was having to stay after school today. It was Halloween – and she was supposed to go home, have a good nap and then she, mommy and daddy were going to a party at church. She took off her hat and turned when she heard the door open. Leslie was back, though she was wearing jeans and a plain shirt. She was followed by what were probably her parents, and behind that, were her parents. She grinned and waved, glad when her mommy and daddy were sitting with her, although daddy looked funny sitting at the small table. 

_“Did you have fun at the party?_ ” Daddy was smiling – he looked happier than he had in a while.

She nodded. _“Only Miss Jackie and Mister Keith knew who I was though.”_

Mommy smoothed down her hair as Ms Penny, the teacher came in and sat down at the head of the table.

“Now, I want to apologize again. This has never happened before....” 

*  
It was a cute picture. Ignacia would give it that. Liesel, wearing what would most likely be her _first Doctor Who costume_ , save for the hat – which was plunked down on Leslie Coulter's head. The two of them were grinning and she could almost see how someone could get the two mixed up. The thing that got her was that it took almost three months for the mess to get sorted out. So the only problem that had arisen with Liesel in that time was the incident with the trashcans being Daleks. The speech problem had been thought 'resolved' when Leslie had presented the teachers with a paper saying she'd been tested and was discovered to have partial hearing loss, thus the speaking problem. 

The same speaking problem that had caused her to become unruly a few weeks ago, for which Liesel had gotten the blame. It'd been kind of hard to apologize to their little girl after that.

Ignacia could see where the teacher may made some false assumptions. She tucked the picture into the photo-book and closed it as Dean came into the kitchen. “She go to sleep?”

“Yeah.” He slid into the chair across from her. “I guess we don't have to worry about sending her to another school.”

“I thought that woman was going to crawl under the earth she was so embarrassed.” She shook her head. “Although I don't think we should stop with Lis's reading skills.”

“Agreed.” He folded his arms and rested them on the table. “Reminds me, I've been meaning to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

“I need to get a head start on applying for work once I'm finished with my residency. I was wanting to know what you think of moving out of California.” He offered her a smile. “It's just a thought, nothing definite.”

She reached across the table and took his hands in hers. “It would be nice to have a house... with a yard... and I think Lis would like a room with a closet, rather than have a room that almost is one.” She gave him a smile. “Just, if at all possible, could we _not_ move to Alaska?”

“I'll do my best.” He leaned over the table and kissed her cheek. Personally, he was hoping to find a hospital in Texas.


End file.
